


Fine Art Of Bouncing Theories, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A partnership epiphany.





	Fine Art Of Bouncing Theories, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Fine Art Of Bouncing Theories, The

## Fine Art Of Bouncing Theories, The

### by Rhetta

TITLE: The Fine Art Of Bouncing Theories AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette; Mulder POV  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'Fire'  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and the rest of the 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. David Duchovny belongs to himself. SUMMARY: Set mid-scene after Mulder discusses the case with Phoebe on the street corner.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Mid-Episode Challenge. 

* * *

It was hard to let someone in when the only person you trusted was yourself. 

Watching your own back was damn difficult. And rarely effective. 

That was before Scully. 

It had hit him earlier with Phoebe. They had been talking. He'd thrown out a working theory expecting it to be met with skepticism. She had smiled and agreed with him. 

At the time it had felt good. He wasn't used to someone agreeing with him so quickly. Or at all. With Scully he had to work for everything. 

But bouncing a wild theory off of Phoebe hadn't felt the same. It had been flattering at first, but empty. Not real. 

It had began so quietly that he hadn't realized, until it was much too late, that he couldn't imagine searching for the Truth without Scully beside him to share in the chase. 

How the hell had she done that? 

And why didn't it bother him?   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
